


Beauty Raws the Beast

by RonniRotten



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Time Blow Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Werewolf, sex with monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Lovino, a run away finds himself trapped in an enchanted castle with an alluring werewolf king, who was cursed in his youth. Lovino is the one destined to break the spell, but how?PwP. RomaSpa. Commissioned by Vodka112.If you're under 18, go, this is not for you





	Beauty Raws the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vodka112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/gifts).



_Many years ago, in a land where the mountains met the ocean, there was a foolish young king. The king was a handsome, lively young man who loved to fence and dance and garden. His garden was his pride and joy, full of the only living things he cared about other than himself. Then one evening, an old man came to his door. Without a servant available to answer it, as fate decided, the king himself was forced to greet the stranger. The hunchbacked old man was cold, hungry, and alone. He asked only for a scrap of bread and shelter for the night. The king got one look at his dirty, disheveled appearance and denied him._

_Unfortunately for the king, the old man was a powerful sorcerer. He stood up straight and laid a curse on the greedy king–As long as his heart was made of stone, so too would be his wealth. As long as he was a beast inside, he would appear as one. Until he found true love, the king was doomed to be alone._

 

“What a load of shit!” Lovino scoffed and shut the old book with a loud clap. Across the dining table the other seat was empty and he realized that his brothers were out doing their jobs, in the village where they all grew up. They were miles away.

He stood up and looked around the plain little home. It was a decrepit abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods. The walls were water-stained, the floor was dirty, but it was stable enough for one night. His hand was messier. That’s all the young artist needed–one night before he continued on his way to get away from his family. He admittedly slept past noon after a night of…personal exploration, but he couldn’t bear to settle down for more than one night and be found like a defenseless child.

Lovino threw on his cloak and grabbed his bag before stepping into the forest. The bright canopy allowed rays of light to pass through and illuminate the underbrush and forest floor. In all of his twenty-two years alive, he never could get over nature’s beauty.

The chirps from hidden song birds and the crunching of the leaves under his feet were the music he walked to. A tune of lonesome survival. He would show them all he was worth more than they gave him credit for.

But as the light faded and the woods became eerily quiet, he wondered if he should have left the abandoned building at all.

Then a shiver went through him, as if he walked under a waterfall that flowed through his skin. He looked up to see a large castle with elegant spires and the largest garden he ever saw. His stomach roared at the sight of rows of tomatoes ready to be picked. No one had been in this place for ages, he could take some. He hoped the short iron fence and picked the three best tomatoes, wiping the biggest one on his shirt and taking a big bite. It was delicious. All he needed was a place to crash for the night.

He climbed out and onto the pathway that led to the main door and went on his merry way, munching on his delicious treat. When he reached the imposing door, he took hold of a large brass knocker and hit it against the oak three times, making three consecutive loud bangs. There was no answer, so Lovino tried opening it. It wasn’t locked, so he stepped inside.

He was shocked to see a well-maintained, regal lobby with red drapes adorning the cream walls, a wide staircase, and red rugs that led to the stairs, the east wing, and the west wing. Something in the back of his mind told him to run. Too bad he decided to approach the stairs, which had two statues of wolves sitting regally on the railings. They were fine art, and he was an artist. He reached out to brush his fingers over the marble when...

**_BAM!_ **

The door slammed shut. He spun around and saw why no one was around. A six-foot tall werewolf, dressed in a fancy shirt and pants, was staring him down and growling. His fur was short and curly except on top of his head–that was longer and exceptionally wavy. He was fit and one glance down his body was enough to scare and arouse the Italian.

“How did you get in here!?” the wolfman barked. He had a slight Spanish accent and his voice was rough and deep and beautiful. Lovino dropped his tomatoes out of shock and went scarlet.

“The–The door wasn’t locked! I knocked! I didn’t think anyone was here!” Lovino stammered, trying to defend himself.

“I don’t care about the door! How did you get past the magic wall?!”

“What wall?”

“The one keeping me trapped!—And now you’re stuck here too!” the beast snapped and slammed a hairy fist against the door. Lovino jumped back as the sound echoed against the empty walls. The beast saw the terror written on his face and sighed, running an hand down his canine face. He could handle this.

“I am King Antonio Fernández Carriedo, please relax, you are a guest, not a meal.” Antonio said, forcing a wolfish smile. It was almost endearing.

“Ro-Romano Lovino Var-Vargas.” Lovino stammered. He quickly took a knee and bowed—the guy was a king and here he was making an ass of himself! Bad move! The werewolf approached him and lifted him to his feet with little effort.

“No, no. I haven’t seen another—a human in seven years. You’re my guest, and as far as I’m concerned there’s no need for a cutie like you to bow!” Antonio rambled then clapped his paws over his snout. He said too much. Lovino went beet red and his eyes were the size of saucers. Cutie? The sexy werewolf king thought he was cute?

“You must be tired, I’ll show you to my room to rest, and I’ll prepare one for you in the meantime.” Antonio said cheerfully, as he bent over to pick up the tomatoes that had fallen. When he righted himself, he looked to Lovino with smiling eyes. Lovino couldn’t resist that cute face, so he nodded stiffly and let the King lead the way.

Antonio happily wrapped an arm around Lovino’s shoulders and guided him up the stairs. He turned them left and led him down a long hallway decorated with the same red curtains and paintings. Lovino was in awe of the artwork and often stopped to bask in the sheer beauty of it all. Antonio didn’t mind much, it gave him a chance to study this man without creeping him out more.

Lovino was quite handsome with beautiful, wavy hair and a strong jaw. His eyebrows were sharp and perfect, furrowed slightly over a roman nose covered in freckles. His rosy cheeks were covered by long stubble. Then there were his eyes, hazel and swirling with emotion. This was the person the sorcerer meant all those years ago? Well, the king expected a woman, but this man. He was already smitten. Those eyes were hypnotic but something changed in them when they landed on a particular portrait near the end of the hall.

A boy, no older than fourteen was sitting on a golden throne wearing a crown that was too large for his head. He had beautiful dark curls framing his face and a scowl on his lips. But his eyes–they were miserable, yet bright and arrogant and oddly familiar. Those brilliant green pools of youthful pride captivated Lovino. He froze to stare at them for a good while.

“That was painted the day I lost everything.” Antonio sighed, “I was a complete brat back then.” Lovino whipped around and gawked at the wolf staring back at him. Those warm green eyes were the same but with more sadness behind them.

“I’m sorry.” Lovino said and averted his gaze with a dark blush. The king chuckled softly and led him into the room at the end of the hall and let his hand slip from Lovino’s shoulder. Unwittingly, his hand brushed down Lovino’s back and over his butt. Free from the threat of claws at his throat, Lovino jumped back and glared at him.

“No! I don’t care who the fuck you think you are!” he shouted, “I’m not some kind of whore here for you to have your way with! This ass is off-limits without my permission!”

“I’m sorry I had no idea! Can I have permission?” Antonio asked sheepishly. Lovino sputtered indignantly. What kind of person could be so clearly blunt about this sort of thing? Especially with a stranger! Sure Lovino would probably like to go down on the werewolf, but they just met! And they were trapped for a long time. Then again, Antonio was a king and there were bragging rights that came with that. Lovino sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“You know what, fine It’s been a stressful week, and I’m too tired to care if you’re a wolfman.”

“You mean it?” the king asked confusedly. Lovino nodded and looked around the lavish room. There was a large bed with red silk sheets and two nightstands on either side. Across the room was a door to a washroom, a wardrobe, and a gaudy desk. Lovino’s mind was flipping through his multiple fantasies.

“Yeah, if you have some kind of lube.”

“Um, why would I need lube to touch you?” Antonio asked, twisting his face in concentration. Lovino’s jaw dropped. Did he not understand?

“You need it to fuck me!” Lovino huffed  Antonio gawked at him and held his hands up in surrender. He took a step back and let his tail hide between his legs.

“No!—Not that I’m not attracted to you–I don’t want to have sex with a stranger! Even if you’re the one who can break the curse!” the king yelped. Lovino tilted his head and glared at him.

“Curse? What curse?”

“It’s a long story,” the werewolf mumbled and his ears seemed to droop, “I’ll tell you over dinner. Until then, you can rest. I’ll fill the bath if you want to wash up first–use whatever you like.” He sounded hopeful. Lovino looked down at his soiled shirt and got a whiff of his own strong musk. He could only imagine what his host could smell with that nose. Was that the polite way to say he stank? Well he couldn’t argue.

“A bath, huh? That would be nice.” Lovino hummed to himself. The wolf perked up and smiled as best he could.

“And I’ll let you borrow my old clothes! It gets cold at night–you don’t wanna get sick!” he chuckled before going to the bathroom and snapping his fingers. The sound of water crashing into the tub told Lovino one thing—that stupid fairytale was true.

 

* * *

 

The book failed to mention that the king was only a child whose parents had died a week before his coronation. The sorcerer, an enemy to the old king, cursed the heir out of revenge. A week later, an enchantress came to fix the mistake and protect him. She could only do so much. Antonio only looked like a beast, but the villagers were terrified. She kept him safe until his true love would come. Lovino doubted that at first, but after half a year he understood.

Antonio was so vibrant and lively, and incredibly loving. He pampered Lovino, made him feel needed, and actively sought out his company. With little else to do, they had sex once or twice, and Antonio lived up to his title, beast—at least in bed. Lovino couldn’t walk for a few days each time—taking a thick ten inch dick would leave any ass sore—and Antonio would constantly apologize and berate himself. Lovino was tired of the word ‘sorry’ when he loved the raw, wild, passionate pounding he got. When his instincts took over, Antonio could not be tamed until he was satisfied and Lovino was left craving more. He decided the humble king deserved a taste of his own medicine to shut him up.

It was late in the evening after a nice dinner and Antonio was searching for his little prince. He wandered through the entire castle with no luck until he went to his room. But the second he stepped inside, his jaw dropped. Lovino was standing by the bed, naked, with his arms crossed.

“Strip.” he ordered in a tone that made Antonio shiver. He took off his pants first before his tail could wag out of arousal, then he pulled off his shirt. He looked to Lovino curiously, only to catch him licking his lips and taking in his body with a predatory gaze–all those sculpted muscles that could break him in half, yet Lovino kept his dominant attitude. The wolf’s tail wagged rapidly. Lovino never took control, probably because he was a commoner, but it was exciting.

“Lovi, what—?”

“No, you’ll call me ‘master,’ my puppy.” Lovino cut him off, letting his voice drop, “Get on your knees and crawl to me, like a good boy.” Antonio fell to his knees in a heartbeat and slowly crept along the floor, shifting his weight as if he were hunting, and shaking from all the feelings bubbling in his chest. That’s when he realized he was hard–his dick wasn’t touching the floor.

“Good boy.” Lovino cooed, letting his arms fall to his sides, “Good boys deserve a treat. Does Puppy want to taste the bone I have for him?” Lovino wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it. Antonio nodded his head eagerly and crawled between his strong legs.

“May I, master?” Antonio asked with the most innocent, puppy-eyed face he could manage. Lovino swallowed thickly. He could trust Antonio to keep his teeth at bay, Antonio was another story, and it drove Lovino crazy. He let his half-hard cock go to slap against his pet’s snout. Antonio flinched when a cloud of musk hit him hard. Lovino smelled so strongly of sex already, it made Antonio’s head spin. His tongue lolled from his mouth and rolled up to lick from the base to the tip. Lovino inhaled sharply when the thin tongue grazed his skin. He lapped around the shaft, dragging his tongue and pausing for just a moment. Slowly Lovino’s cock came to life, standing at its full height.

Antonio pulled back and licked his nose. It was bigger than he remembered, but then again, he didn’t exactly pay attention in the heat of the moment. He had never tried to suck anyone off before for fear of biting their dick clean off. But he wanted to taste as much of Lovino as he could. He took the head into his mouth and closed his lips around it as best he could, letting his tongue droop over his teeth. He sucked as best he could, taking in more and more until his nose brushed the dark, curly hair that grew down from Lovino’s abdomen. Even with his snout, Antonio had to accommodate for that length in his throat. His motions were slow and deliberate, he would not hurt Lovino. Lovino had other plans.

“Good boys should enjoy their treats!” Lovino huffed and grabbed Antonio’s snout. He thrust his hips roughly in and out of that hot wet mouth. Antonio gagged but soon began sucking and lapping at the thick cock in his mouth. Lovino threw his head back and moaned as he kept hitting the back of Antonio’s throat. Hot precum spilled into that willing mouth. Antonio’s eyes rolled back in his skull as he slurped down his own spit and his master’s fluids. He couldn’t open his jaw, he refused to close it, god it was amazing. He was completely intoxicated on Lovino’s scent on top of that, as if it couldn’t get any stronger!

And then Lovino pulled out, his cock flushed and twitching. Antonio panted with hooded eyes and peered up at his blushing master, begging for more with his gaze. Lovino ran a hand through his hair and then guided his pet up by the chin. He pointed to the bed and snapped his fingers.

“Up here, on all fours, with your fat ass on display.” Lovino ordered. Antonio leapt onto the bed with his tail wagging. That excited tail battered Lovino accidentally. That was just the excuse Lovino needed.

“Bad boy! No hitting your master!” Lovino snapped. Antonio peeked over his shoulder and made the most pitiable expression for a whore who just got mouth fucked. Lovino picked but a belt from the end of the bed and snapped it against his palm, for show. Antonio whimpered, and faced the wall. Spanking was new, and exciting, why didn’t he think about doing that to Lovino?

_**WHACK!** _

“Bad boys get punished!” Lovino barked as the belt came down on Antonio’s plump, furry ass cheeks. Antonio yelped, absolutely loving it. His tail wagged even faster. Lovino wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed it at the base, causing Antonio to howl like a cat in heat. Lovino smirked and ran his fingers up and down the restless appendage. Antonio’s knees buckled and he became a pure moaning mess.

“Does my bad boy like getting his tail rubbed?” Lovino purred, empowered by the control he had over a king. Antonio whimpered and let his arms give out. Like hell he could speak with jolts of electricity running up his spine and through his body. Lovino was not pleased.

_**WHACK!** _

“Get up!”

_**WHACK!** _

“And answer your master when he addresses you!” Lovino snarled. Antonio shrieked and lifted his torso from the bed. He looked back with a cloud of lust shrouding him and breathed heavily.

“Yes–Yes Master!” Antonio wheezed, “I love when you rub and pull my tail!” Lovino gave it a hard yank and

_**WHACK!** _

smacked him with the belt again, roughly. He watched the plump cheeks jiggle and turn red from under the curly brown fur. Antonio cried out and started panting, tingling all over his body.

_**WHACK!** _

The belt left slight markings on Antonio. It was the first step in Lovino staking his claim on such an exquisite specimen. How could a wolf’s desperate yelps and howls be so arousing?

_**WHACK!** _

_**WHACK!** _

That ass was perfectly shaped and becoming raw. Antonio’s dick was twitching from the rough stimulation to his tail and his rear. He needed more, but he wasn’t ready to beg yet.

_**WHACK!** _

_**WHACK!** _

_**WHACK!** _

“You like that you dirty little slut? You like getting spanked like a bratty little whore?” Lovino laughed. He was having too much fun.

“Oh god yes! I love it when Master spanks me!” Antonio whined, “Please keep punishing your bad boy!”

_**WHACK!** _

“Did I tell you you could beg for more?” Lovino growled. Antonio whimpered as Lovino stroked his tail far more gently than he was with the belt. Antonio was going insane.

_**WHACK!** _

_**WHACK!** _

_**WHACK!** _

“Answer me!” Lovino hissed.

“No, Master, I you didn’t tell me I could do that!”

_**WHACK!** _

“That’s a good boy,” Lovino purred, “Now be a good boy and spread your ass for me.” Antonio whimpered and pressed his cheek into the pillows. He reached back and pulled his tender cheeks apart while Lovino held his tail. It was surprisingly hairless around that pert cleft. Lovino dove in and lapped at the entrance like a dog desperately trying to get the last few droplets of water out of a bowl. He let his tongue slip inside the rings of muscles and groaned softly as his eyes rolled back in his skull. He could only imagine the tight pulsing walls squeezing his dick and the mere thought of that caused it to twitch. He pulled out earning a whine of displeasure from his pet. Fortunately for the king, he ran the tip of his tongue around the rim, making the werewolf beneath him gasp. That tongue circled his hole three times before it descended toward his taint.

“Ooh! I can see why you like this!” Antonio gasped. He never knew that his entire body could heat up like this from a few simple touches. Lovino’s tongue kept traveling south until his lips made contact with a pair of thick, full balls. He took them both into his mouth and sucked harshly while his hand moved faster over that tail. Antonio cried out from the stimulation that didn’t bring him near enough to the edge.

“Please, Master, I—I need more!” the whore-wolf panted. Lovino pulled the cum containers back and then released them so they would slap against one very neglected dick.

“You don’t have enough self control for more, you greedy little slut!” Lovino scoffed and let go of the tail. It wagged at top speed over Lovino’s head. But then it slowed and came to a trembling stop. Antonio whimpered as he held it still, trying to prove to Lovino that he would behave.

“You are a filthy little slut, aren’t you?” Lovino said as he stood up, “Roll over and show Master how much you want to please him.” Antonio complied in an instant, trying to fight his instincts and hold his tail still. Lovino climbed over him and onto the bed, straddling his pet’s hips. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of olive oil appeared in his hands. He uncapped it and hummed.

“You want me to ride your big fat cock?” Lovino asked with a smirk. Antonio lifted his head and nodded fervently. Lovino chuckled and turned to pour the lube onto the monster erection. He scooted back and pressed it between his cheeks. He guided his hips up and down, grinding on Antonio in the most delicious way. Antonio whined, begging for Lovino to stick it in and relive his tension. He was struggling to hold still and tears spilled over while Lovino grinned wickedly at him.

“What’s wrong? Do you want more?”

“Yes, Master! Please!” Antonio wailed. Who needs dignity in this situation? Antonio didn’t!

Lovino rolled his hips once more then lifted himself to slide onto that length. He slowly let the head tear into his asshole with a groan that set Antonio’s loins ablaze. Then he pulled off and sank onto the head again, refusing to take any more. If Lovino weren’t the sexiest man alive when he took control, the king would have grabbed his hips and slammed him down to completely sheathe his dick. He would suffer just to hear his lover command him like a common whore.

“I love it when I ride you. Your dick is so big and I love when it stretches my tight ass.”  Lovino moaned, “Do you like the feeling of my ass swallowing your dick, you dirty bastard?”

“Yes! I love your ass! I love the way it squeezes me! I love when it takes my whole cock in!” Antonio cried. Lovino pulled off one last time and coated his fingers with oil.

“Too bad. Enjoy the view while I prepare the main course.” he said with a wicked grin. He turned around and leaned over to reach one were-slut’s pert cleft. The king watched with hooded eyes as his favorite prize wiggled for his entertainment. He was far from content. Then a slick finger slipped into him. He yelped and clenched around it.

“Relax. I’m stretching you so it won’t hurt!” Lovino hissed. Antonio could picture the dramatic eye roll that came with that tone. He tried to relax while being mindful of his tail. And then to his relief, Lovino moved his finger slowly.

It was a strange feeling but a good one. A happy growl escaped Antonio’s throat as Lovino added a second finger. He went slowly, listening for any signs of discomfort. He scissored those fingers gently, widening the gap in increments while thrusting in and out slowly. He could watch his fingers getting sucked in for hours. The sheer eroticism of witnessing them penetrating his lover was enough to turn his face red. It was also enough to drive Antonio crazy.

“Master, please hurry!” the king begged, “I want to feel you deep inside, pounding my virgin hole!” Lovino added a third finger and shut him up.

“I’m not gonna be the reason your ass is bleeding! Shut the fuck up and let me make damn sure that you’re ready for the pounding I’m about to give you!” Lovino snapped. And then he managed to slow even further. Antonio threw his head back and clawed into the sheets, quite literally.

“Any last requests before I fuck you into the next century?” Lovino asked as he withdrew his fingers. Unless the request benefited him too, he would ignore it. A spoiled little king needs to understand what ‘no’ means!

“Let me taste your ass! Please! I need those round cheeks suffocating me!” the wolf yelled. Lovino slid so he was kneeling over Antonio’s face.

“Make it count. My ass is a delicacy!” Lovino purred and lowered that beautiful round ass onto one eager snout. Antonio’s tongue darted out and glided between those cheeks he would willingly suffocate in. Lovino’s appreciative groan only made matters worse. But when he went to lick the entire crack again, Lovino got up.

“Lovino—!” Antonio whined, only to get a firm smack to his thigh.

“I’m sure I misheard you, you wouldn’t want to make me angry when I’m the one who might let you cum.” Lovino said as he climbed off the bed.

“Master, please let me eat your ass!”

“No. You had a taste, like you asked for. You don’t get any more this time.” Lovino explained as he rounded the bed and stood behind the werewolf.

“Roll over, and let your legs drop to the floor.” Lovino ordered before his pet could complain. Antonio begrudgingly obeyed, still disgruntled about losing his favorite treat. Then he yelped out of surprise.

Lovino grabbed his tail and lifted it so that Antonio was exposed. Then he used the oil left on his hand and slicked his cock. Antonio shivered when the head brushed against his loosened hole. And then it slipped in and the king screamed in pain. His walls clenched around the head and it was difficult for Lovino to take it slowly. He gritted his teeth and waited while he caressed the king’s tail.

“Lovino!”

“Relax, Cucciolo, it’ll feel good soon.” Lovino cooed, ignoring the fact that his partner stepped out of his role.

“It’s so big! How did you manage?!” Antonio whimpered and buried his face in the sheets. He was relaxing at least. Lovino pressed in further until he bottomed out. Antonio let out a pained cry.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here. Nothing bad will happen.” Lovino cooed and bent over to wrap his arms around his wolfman’s torso. He kissed his back and hoped it would calm his king.

“How do you do this?” Antonio asked through sobs of arousal and discomfort. Lovino slid back to the head and chuckled darkly.

“Because I’m the real beast here.” Lovino said before plunging into that tight heat again. Antonio cried out and clawed the sheets, tearing into them. Lovino slammed into him over and over at a rapid pace. He groaned as his pet pulled him in deeper with every thrust.

Then Antonio reared back and howled. Lovino smirked and aimed for the spot that had Antonio seeing stars. The bed creaked under them, Antonio’s cock being pressed against the edge of the mattress and rubbed in the most amazing way.

“Who’s a good boy?” Lovino said breathily. Antonio couldn’t answer. He yowled and released a huge load onto the sheets while his walls constricted around Lovino’s cock. He was dizzy and he collapsed into his mess.

“You’re supposed to yell my name or ‘Master,’ you rotten bastard!” Lovino grunted and pulled out. Antonio breathed heavily and refused to move or speak. Lovino yanked on the tail still in his gasp and snarled,

“Roll over like a good little bitch. Master isn’t finished yet.” He let go of Antonio’s tail and the werewolf rolled onto his back. He wasn’t finished either. Good, because seeing him spread out, rock-hard, and covered in his own cum made the sweaty, red Italian shiver with delight. He swallowed thickly and smirked as best he could.

“What’s this?” Lovino asked breathily and ran his hand up and down Antonio’s cock. The werewolf whined and panted, watching that hand smearing his cum over his thick cock.

“Does my good little puppy still need a bone?” Lovino cooed and ground his cock against Antonio’s twitching entrance. It was too much for the king to bear. The teasing had to stop, dignity or none.

“Yes Master,” Antonio panted and reached down to spread his ass, “I’m a good boy! Please stick it in! I need it! I want to make Master feel good!”

“You are such a good boy, making room for Master to bury himself deep inside your ass.” Lovino praised him and guided his dick back to its new home. He pushed Antonio’s knees back and placed his calves on his shoulders. Antonio stared at him hopefully. Lovino huffed and began his brutal assault again. His hand returned to the over-sized dick and he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

The sound of skin on skin and the scent of raw sexual desire filled the room. Antonio begged for more in every language he could. He was a glowing mess and utterly and deliciously submissive. His eyes were locked onto the predator claiming his body like a piece of meat. Lovino’s sharp features were even more attractive when they were twisted in intense concentration. This stocky, unassuming man was in control and so sexy. Every time he hit Antonio’s prostate, the king involuntarily clenched around him, causing him to twist his face in beautiful carnal satisfaction. Antonio wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

“Master! Please cum inside me!” Antonio cried, “Please fill me like a dirty little slut!”

“For my good boy? Of course” Lovino grunted, “As long as you scream my name when you cum!” Lovino’s hand sped up, goading Antonio to the edge.

“Thank you, Master! Tha—ah—ah! Lovino!” Antonio shouted as his entire body quaked from his orgasm. He coated his abs and Lovino’s hands in sticky cum.

“Ha! You’re not a beast! You’re a pathetic bitch! You’re mine–An—Antonio!” Lovino moaned as his entire load shot into his lover. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled out panting.

“You see why I like it rough, Cucciolo?” Lovino asked and opened his eyes. Instead of a werewolf, there was a handsome, fit man with dark curls and a perfect butt laying on the bed. Lovino smiled sheepishly and climbed on next to him.

“Cucciolo, open your eyes,” Lovino hummed and snapped his fingers. A wet rag appeared in his hand. He wiped the man’s forehead and cleaned the mess from his body, waiting for him to wake.

“Lovino?” Antonio groaned in a voice much higher than he was used to hearing. The first thing he saw was a pair of warm honey eyes.

“You had better not get any prettier or you’ll be in trouble.” Lovino teased and pulled his lover into his chest.

“What do you mean?” he asked and scratched behind his...human..ear. He quickly held his hands out in front of him and squealed.

“I’m me again! Now I can kiss Lovi all over!”

“Not if I get to you first, furball!” Lovino scoffed and planted sweet kisses all over his face. Antonio giggled and caused them to fall into the pillows, giggling. Antonio kissed the tip of Lovino’s nose and grinned–it was such a beautiful smile.

“Thank you Lovino, I love you with all my heart.”

“Oh shut up and hold me, you sap!” Lovino scoffed, but added, “I love you too.” They curled into each other and fell asleep soon after, in utter bliss. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
